Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a display technical field, and more particularly, relates to a starting method which can accelerate starting time of a liquid crystal display (LCD).
Description of the Related Art
Mura is referred to a phenomenon in which a variety of stains are generated by uneven brightness of a display screen, and a possible cause of forming the phenomenon may be a display flaw introduced by an attachment of a color filter on an LCD, or may be a display flaw introduced during manufacturing a liquid crystal screen itself. Existence of the Mura may cause an abnormity display result and the uneven brightness of a picture when a display screen displays an image (especially an image of a large and smooth area), reducing viewing comfort of an audience. Demura refers to a corresponding brightness adjustment performed on an image signal input to different areas of the liquid crystal screen on a premise that information such as a position and a Mura degree of a Mura area is known, so as to increase a uniformity of a picture brightness of an output image, thereby improving viewing experience of the audience.
In the related art, a photoelectronic board (i.e., an X board) and a control board of the liquid crystal display are manufactured independently during a manufacturing process; Demura information (i.e., a code for removing Mura) may generally be stored in a flash memory (Flash) on the photoelectronic board when the liquid crystal leaves a factory; when assembling a finished product of the liquid crystal display, the control board and the photoelectronic board are connected together by using a flexible flat cable. Whenever the liquid crystal display is started, the control board may read all the Demura information from the flash memory on the photoelectronic board, and if the reading fails, the control board is needed to re-read the Demura information from the flash memory on the photoelectronic board. This, however, will cause the starting time of the liquid crystal display to be too long because a length of all the Demura information is relatively large.